


You Take the Baby and You Sit on It

by CronutsAmpora



Series: The Au Where Every Title Is a Pun [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Grubs (Homestuck), M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:43:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8097340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CronutsAmpora/pseuds/CronutsAmpora





	

Your palemate had been on bed rest and not allowed to really do anything when he became gravid(and also the first week when you all were certain he was going to fucking die), but the second he was able to move around without wanting to double over and die (his words, not your’s), he gladly took over his job duties again. He had claimed that the stupid hive was driving him mad and he needed to get the fuck out of there and go for a swim or something.

Therefore, he left you with the grubs.

You. Babysitting.

You invited your matesprits over to help you because within the first five minutes, you almost lost six of the seven grubs, Dulyft being the only one who behaved and sat still (she was asleep, but that’s besides the point). Feferi had been, well, reluctant, to come over. It’s been, gosh…

It’s been sweeps.

It’s been almost five sweeps since that day and she still doesn’t understand, no matter what you and Aradia say or do and you can’t help but spark up every time she says something negative about your moirail. Sure, he’s a fucking douchebag idiot, but you know him so much better than she could ever imagine and he knows you so much better than even Aradia does and you could never even be able to come close to explaining each other to these girls, even though you know that Feferi must have some ideas what it’s like, having shared a mind Nepeta, but she never says a word about it.

You’re getting your mind all caught up in those thoughts, faint memories of fuchsia and gold and a brilliant white light that you are certain weren’t originally your memories to begin with, but you have long since tried to sort them all out. A warm hand cups your cheek and you look up at Aradia, who has secured three grubs in her arms, one in her telekinetics. You look down at Dulyft and Mirage napping soundly on your lap, Rosoli settling down by kneading a comfortable spot on your stomach to sleep, or at least lay down.

Aradia sits next to you and rests her cheek on your shoulder, the two red bloods in her arms squeaking at each other as they attempt to mush their faces together. You chuckle and your mate smiles, “It’s good to see you actually relax. I know things have been hard.”

You kiss her temple and she goes to put Cronus on your head so he isn’t being suspended by telekinesis anymore, but she stops and stiffens.

When you go to look up, you see your other mate holding the tiny grub in her arms and you don’t know how you feel about that honestly. You think one of the most prominent feelings though is unease, because she just despises your beloved asshat of a moirail so much-

But then she sits on the other side of you and curls up close, her fingers combing through the mess of curls the grub is sporting.You keep your eyes trained on her, but then she coos down at Cronus, who chirps loudly at her in response. He buries his face in her hand and you feel yourself relaxing.

You three sit there in silence, letting the grubs just do their own thing as they stay out of trouble in your arms all all is good in that one singular moment and you wouldn’t trade anything for it.

Then Eridan comes home and locks eyes with Feferi.

The tension in the room is suddenly thick enough to cut with a knife.


End file.
